


In Case of Emergency

by SuburbanSun



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/pseuds/SuburbanSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be Fitz’s official emergency contact, Jemma ought to know everything about him-- including the when, how and who of his first kiss. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desencuentro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desencuentro/gifts).



> [iscosalarcon](http://iscoalarcon.ml/) on Tumblr requested "Academy!FitzSimmons + talking about 'firsts'," and this is what happened. Thanks for the prompt!

“Let’s see…” Jemma tapped her pen against the desk in Fitz’s dorm a few times, scanning the form in front of her. “Mother’s maiden name… home address… I think the only thing I don’t know is your complete medical history.”

“Then what kind of friend are you?” Fitz said sarcastically, scarcely looking up from the notes he was making for a new design.

“Ha ha, Fitz,” she said, scribbling down the answers she _did_ know. “The kind of friend who knows it’s only wise that we be each other’s official SHIELD emergency contact. What if something happened and they couldn’t get in touch with your mother because she’s five hours ahead?”

He shrugged. “They’d call her later?”

Jemma huffed in frustration, swiveling in his desk chair to face him where he sat on his futon. “Take this seriously, Fitz.”

“I do!” He held up both hands placatingly. “I promise.” She narrowed her eyes at him for a few moments, then returned her attention to the forms on his desk.

“These forms _are_ particularly invasive. It’s a good thing we know each other so well.”

“Mmhmm.”

“You’re B+, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

She scratched down the blood type in the requisite box. “At this point, I’m surprised it doesn’t ask you what you wanted to be when you grew up as a child and when you had your first kiss,” she joked, looking up to meet Fitz’s gaze. It was odd-- she’d only known him for a few months, but she consistently found herself seeking him out when something amused her, as if she hoped to share the joke with him. Instead of laughing with her, though, he’d stiffened, pencil stilling on his notebook page.

“Um… it doesn’t ask those things, though, right?”

Jemma frowned. “No, of course not.” She tapped the end of her pen against her lips as she regarded him. “It’s just… if it did, though, I’d love to be able to answer them accurately. Just to be thorough.”

“Thorough, right,” he said, not quite meeting her eye.

“So… what did you want to be when you grew up? When you were younger?”

He focused on his notebook, drawing neat concentric circles in the margin. “A horse trainer, for awhile. My uncle had a farm. Then a TV talk show host.” He paused. “Then an engineer, so. Got it in three.”

“And--"

“What about you?”

Jemma rotated the desk chair so she could face him, propping her socked feet on the edge of the futon where he sat. “I thought I would be a doctor.”

He finally looked up at her, a half smile on his face. “You are. Twice.”

She smirked. “I thought I’d be more of a _medical_ doctor, but… I like the kind of doctor I am now.” Fitz nodded, going back to his notebook as if the conversation was over, but Jemma’s curiosity had been piqued. “And what about the other thing?”

“What other thing?” he asked, after a moment.

“Your first kiss.” She didn’t know why she wanted to know so badly, except that they knew everything else about each other, didn’t they? He knew about the summer of her scoliosis surgery and how she’d cried the only time she’d ever gotten a B on an exam, and she knew that his mum had let him fireproof the spare room in their tiny cottage for his childhood “experiments,” and that his favorite thing about living in America was the gas station snack food. How did she not know this formative fact, as well?

When he didn’t answer right away, she slipped out of the desk chair and took a seat on the futon beside him.

“Fitz?”

He shrugged, bisecting each of the circles with a thin, straight line. “Dunno.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

Fitz sighed, settling his pencil into the crook of his notebook and letting it fall to his lap. “I mean, I don’t know when. Yet. Or with whom, or any other distinguishing details. So be glad the form’s not asking for it, then.”

Jemma sucked in a breath. It made perfect sense, of course-- they were younger than the others in their cohort, and she knew Fitz hadn’t had many friends growing up. It was one of the many, many things that she did know about him. For that matter, she’d only had a first kiss thanks to a game of Spin the Bottle at her cousin Jill’s birthday party (his name had been David, and he had used far too much tongue).

“Oh,” was all she said.

“Yeah, so…” He gestured at the forms that still sat on his desk. “Feel free to go back to, I don’t know, fillin’ in my grandfather’s complete military history, or whatever.” He picked up the notebook and pencil again, the lead digging into the paper with a little more pressure than necessary.

She didn’t move right away, and she didn’t know why. There were still three forms to fill out in triplicate-- one more for him, and two for herself. She loved filling out forms.

“Fitz,” she said instead, scooting closer to him on the futon.

His pencil paused. “Yeah?”

“I just think, in the interest of knowing everything we may ever need to know about each other…”

“Yeah?”

“It would be prudent for me to be fully aware of the circumstances of your first kiss.”

He huffed. “I just told you--”

“Which I would be, if… if it were to happen now.” Jemma swallowed, and waited. Finally, he met her eyes, brow furrowed.

“What-- I mean, you-- why?”

She tucked her hair behind one ear. “We know everything else about each other. What’s one more fact?”

It was his turn to swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing, catching her eye. Slowly, he nodded. Jemma cleared her throat, edging even nearer to him on the futon. He looked less apprehensive than she would have imagined, though she’d never imagined quite this scenario before.

“So…just…?” He gestured vaguely between them, bracing his arm on the back of the futon frame and moving in just a bit as well.

“Yeah,” she breathed.

His face was inches from hers as his eyes slipped shut. She kept hers open, intent on making sure this was a good experience for him overall. No bumping noses, no awkward hands, and definitely no excessive tongue.

She leaned in slowly, and finally pressed her lips to his, bringing up a hand to rest on his shoulder as she did so. He felt warm and solid beneath her. The kiss was soft, and she breathed in the scent of him, noticed the way he moved his lips against hers just a bit-- all in the interest of recollecting all the facts of Fitz’s first kiss. Moments later, she pulled away, opening her eyes (had she closed them? She hadn’t meant to do that) and taking in his dazed expression.

Jemma let her hand slide down his arm, falling onto the futon between them as she scooted backward. He blinked at her, swallowing again.

She didn’t quite know what to say, so she stood up quickly, moving back to sit at his desk. He cleared his throat and retrieved his notebook from where it had fallen onto the carpet at his feet. Neither of them spoke for a long moment.

“Oh--”

“What?” he asked quickly, as if she’d startled him.

“It does need to know your grandfather’s complete military history, actually. Do you have any records? Or medals?”

He gaped at her, and she raised her eyebrow expectantly before giving up the game with a laugh. It took him a beat to realize she’d been kidding, but then he was laughing, too, and the tension that had briefly filled the room dissipated entirely.

When she said goodbye to Fitz that night, heading back to her own dorm with the completed forms clutched in her hand, she didn’t feel awkward, or weird, or tense at all. She just felt pleased to be privy to one more fact about the boy who was quickly becoming her best friend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat on Tumblr? I'm unbreakablejemmasimmons over there!


End file.
